Deal with Crossroad Demon
by Zie-kun
Summary: Definisi mereka akan cinta sangat berbeda, tapi keduanya memilih cara yang sama untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya. KyuMin, KyuMi, LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, but always wish XD Super Junior belongs to SME, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm only own the story.

Genre: Romance, Supernatural

Pairing: KyuMin, pairing lain akan terungkap di chapter berikutnya.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sungmin tidak boleh mati, tidak. Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun, meskipun itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan jiwanya kepada iblis.

**Deal with Crossroad Demon**

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh. Matanya masih menatap nanar pada sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu. Pandangan matanya begitu kosong, begitu menyedihkan. Sedikitpun ia tak beranjak.

"Kyuhyun..." Siwon memanggil namanya lagi, "Ini sudah satu hari..." Siwon mendekati magnae kesayangan Super Junior itu, menepuk bahu dongsaengnya, yang lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari pemuda yang sedang duduk memunggunginya itu.

"Kita harus segera-"

"Aku tidak mau," potong Kyuhyun cepat, "Ia akan bangun. Ia pasti bangun..." lirih ia ucapkan kalimat itu, lebih seperti untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan bodoh, Kyu! Kau mau melihat jenazah Sungmin hyung membusuk-"

BRAK!

Dengan segera Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon ke tembok, membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"Jangan pernah- sekalipun- kau ucapkan kata-kata itu-" nafas Kyuhyun tersegal, matanya yang sembab karena sejak kemarin menangis itu basah lagi. Ia menarik kerah baju Siwon dan mendesaknya dengan kasar, membuat namja tertampan di SuJu itu untuk sejenak tak bisa bernafas.

"Jangan pernah, atau kupatahkan lehermu."

Ia melepaskan kerah baju Siwon dengan tak kalah kasar pula. Siwon terhenyak, matanya menatap sedih pada magnae itu. Darahnya berdesir. Tidak, ia tidak takut. Ada rasa kasihan merasuki hatinya. Ia harus menyadarkan dongsaengnya itu. Harus. Ia menarik nafas, mencoba memilih kata-kata terbaik untuk melunakkan hati Kyuhyun. Siwon harus mengatakannya. Sungguh, ia tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun menderita seperti itu. Matanya memanas, dengan berat ia berkata,  
>"Dia sudah meninggal, Kyu... Sungmin hyung sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang..."<p>

BRUK!  
>Siwon terjerembab. Bahkan sebelum ia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, Kyuhyun telah melancarkan bogem mentah ke wajah tampannya itu.<br>Duak! Duak!

"DIA BELUM MATI! SUDAH KUBILANG DIA BELUM MATI, BRENGSEK!"  
>Berkali-kali Kyuhyun memukul dan menjotos Siwon membabi buta.<p>

Dan Siwon, ia sama sekali tidak melawan. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Airmatanya mengalir pelan.

-xxx-

Kyuhyun memandang sosok mungil di atas ranjangnya itu. Tangannya refleks menyentuh wajah yang tertidur itu, menelusuri lekuk keindahan yang terpancar dari sosok imutnya.

Kaku.

Kyuhyun menelusuri kelopak matanya. Kelopak mata yang biasanya ia kecup lembut saat sosok itu ingin tidur, biasanya ia akan mengusap-usap keningnya jika sosok itu mulai bersikap manja padanya, memandanginya dengan tatapan imut terelakkan. Tapi mata itu... Sekarang sudah menutup...

Sosok itu terbaring pucat dan dingin.

"Minnie hyung..."  
>Kyuhyun memegang tangan yang sudah membiru itu.<p>

"Bangun, hyung... Sudah pagi..." ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu.

"Aku lapar. Cepat bangun dan masaklah. Hyung mau membuatku mati kelaparan, ya?"  
>Ia cemberut memandangi wajah itu, lalu tersenyum miris.<p>

"Bangun, hyung... Jangan buat aku aku takut..." Ia menatapnya kalut.

"Aku sudah mengusir Siwon hyung. Sekarang hyung tidak perlu berpura-pura tertidur lagi. Sudah aman." Ia menambahkan kata 'sudah aman' itu dengan seringai jahil, berharap sosok itu akan bangun dan menatapnya ceria.

Tetapi tetap saja, tidak ada reaksi dari tubuh yang sudah ditinggalkan nyawanya itu.

"Hyung..." ia membisik pilu.  
>"Bangun, chagiya.. Jangan tinggalkan aku begini..." bahkan angin enggan menjawabnya.<p>

"BANGUN HYUNG!

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun tetap tidak lelah menangis.

-xxx-

48 jam. Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari posisinya semula. Ia masih memandangi sosok Lee Sungmin yang kini terbujur kaku di ranjangnya, dingin.

Malam membuat hati semakin sakit oleh dingin.

Kyuhyun membisu. Tenaganya sudah habis. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan kinerja tubuhnya mulai butuh istirahat. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan lapar. Sekarang yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Sungmin, hanya Lee Sungmin.

Tetapi, jauh dalam hatinya ia tahu, Sungmin tak akan bangun. Kenyataan itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu… Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sungmin dan menatap sekitar. Ia baru sadar hari sudah malam. Rasa sakit di hatinya telah membunuh segala inderanya, membuatnya mati rasa.

Kyuhyun berdiri tertatih, ia mengecup pelan kelopak mata Sungmin, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Sungmin ingin tidur, menyelimutinyA agar ia tidak kedinginan, dan perlahan, ia berbalik. Menutup pintu sepelan yang ia bisa.

Dalam deras, Kyuhyuun memacu mobilmya.

Orang bilang, kau bisa mengembalikan nyawa mereka yang telah mati dengan nyawamu.

Di persimpangan jalan itu, jika kau menaruh kotak berisi jimat dan fotomu, menguburnya tepat di persimpangan, merapal mantera, maka iblis itu akan datang. Iblis perempuan cantik-jika kau seorang pria, dan iblis pria tampan-jika kau seorang wanita.

Kau bisa mengembalikan hidup mereka yang sudah mati, dengan menukar jiwamu. Kau bisa membuat perjanjian dengan iblis, dengan syarat kau harus menyerahkan jiwamu nanti setelah waktu yang diberikan, dan menjadi pelayan iblis selamanya.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil. Ia sudah sampai. Dengan terburu-buru ia melakukan semua ritual itu tanpa terkecuali. Kemudian, ia menunggu.

Sesosok menyeramkan, bercahaya bukan malaikat, beraura gelap bukan hantu, perlahan datang. Sosok itu sangat cantik, sungguh iblis yang sempurna.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga…" Ia tersenyum mengerikan, dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kau sungguh bernyali sudah berani memanggilku…" Ia menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, membuatnya risih.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat katakan berapa banyak waktu yang kupunya!" bentak Kyuhyun, suaranya bergetar.

Yeoja itu tertawa pelan, lalu mendengus.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali rupanya, cih." Ia merenggut dagu Kyuhyun dengan kasar saat pemuda itu mencoba menampiknya.

"Aku akan berbaik hati. Untuk pemuda tampan sepertimu, kuberi kau tiga tahun."

Segera setelah iblis itu menetapkan waktunya dan menyegel perjanjian dalam sebuah ciuman, Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Samar-samar Kyuhyun masih mendengar iblis itu berteriak,

"Tiga tahun, Cho Kyuhyun! Tiga tahun dan anjing-anjing pengikutku dari neraka akan menjemput jiwamu!"

Hujan turun semakin deras, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin basah kuyup. Segera ia menyalakan mobil, menjauhi tempat terkutuk itu.

-xxx-

Kyuhyun baru membuka pintu kamar saat dilihatnya sosok itu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kyu…" Sungmin mengerang lemah.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

Airmatanya tumpah. Dadanya sesak diliputi kebahagiaan.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun terus menciumi wajah Sungmin, sampai akhirnya pria imut itu berkata,

"Akh, sesak Kyu…"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya sedikit tidak rela. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak mampu diterjemahkan, membuat pemuda pecinta warna pink itu bingung akan gelagat aneh kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Dan kenapa, oh ya ampun! Tubuhmu dingin sekali, Kyu! Kau kehujanan, ya?"

Kyuhyun merengkuh sosok itu sekali lagi, "dan kau sekarang hangat, hyung…"

"Eh?" Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Tandas Kyu cepat, "ayo, hyung. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kita ke dorm. Teman-teman sudah menunggu."

**TBC~~~**

_Dari fandom Supernatural__:_

_Perjanjian dengan Iblis (Deal with Crossroad Demon) terjadi jika kita berdiri di persimpangan jalan dimana ada tanaman tertentu, menggali tanah dan memasukkan kotak berisi tanaman tertentu, jimat tertentu, dan foto kita. Akan muncul Iblis-cewek cakep kalau kita cowok, dan cowok ganteng kalau kita cewek. Akan ada tawar menawar, kita punya permohonan apa, dan imbalannya adalah menjadi sekutu mereka nanti dalam waktu tertentu. Dalam cerita aslinya kita diberi waktu sepuluh tahun, setelah itu kita akan dijemput oleh anjing-anjing ke neraka. Setelah tercapai deal, perjanjian disegel oleh ciuman antara si manusia dan si Iblis. Kisah selengkapnya, silahkan google sendiri :D_

Nyaaah, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini… Saya tahu banyak sekali kesalahan dalam cerita ini, jadi please di riview yaa~ Cerita ini terinspirasi dari serial Supernatural episode Deal with Crossroad Demon, tapi cerita ini nantinya tidak akan sama. Cerita ini masih bersambung, akan berlanjut dengan baik atau tidak, itu tergantung pembaca. ^^

REVIEW IS LOVE, SO GIMME YOUR REVIEW MEANS GIMME YOUR LOVE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Deal with Crossroad Demon**

Disclaimer: Not mine, but always wish XD Super Junior belongs to SME, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm only own the story.

Genre: Romance, Supernatural

Pairing: KyuMin, pairing lain akan terungkap di chapter berikutnya.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "Aku beriman Kyuhyun. Gereja mengajarkanku untuk tidak membuat transaksi dengan makhluk seperti itu."

**Deal with Crossroad Demon**

_flashback_

"MINNIE HYUUUUNNGG!"

Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Lee Sungmin ambruk ke tanah, darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya. Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku. Dari sudut matanya ia masih melihat orang yang sudah membunuh Sungmin kabur menjauh, tapi ia tidak peduli-tidak bisa. Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Sungmin, memeluk dan mengguncang-guncang badannya penuh rasa ngeri akan apa yang terjadi.

"Minnie! Bertahanlah! Kumohon!"

Airmatanya meleleh deras melihat orang yang amat dicintainya itu terkapar tak berdaya. Ia tak peduli betapa banyaknya darah yang menetes dari tubuh Sungmin yang membasahi kemeja mahalnya.

"Bangunlah! Jangan coba-coba tutup matamu! Bertahanlah, Hyung! Kumohon!" Kyuhyun berteriak seperti orang yang kesurupan.

"Arkh..." Sungmin mengerang. Dahinya mengernyit, tak terbayang rasa sakit yang ia alami sekarang.

"Hyung, bertahanlah.. Kau harus kuat, Hyung.. Kumohon.." Kyuhyun menciumi Sungmin seperti orang gila, tangannya merengkuh Sungmin erat, sementara tangan yang satunya mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, menelpon ambulance.

"Kumohon bertahanlah.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung... Kumohon..."

"Kyu..." tangan Sungmin yang berlumuran darah mencoba menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Nafasnya tersegal.  
>"Sa..rang..hae..."<p>

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Dalam pelukannya, aegyo namja itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya...

_I never know what is love..  
>Till you come here and teach me how to live<br>It's you who I'm dreaming every night  
>It's you who I want to see in the morning again and again..<br>And I just don't wanna lose you..  
>I don't wanna miss a thing from you..<br>I love you so much, Lee Sungmin...  
><em>  
>-xxx-<p>

"Arkh, sial!"

Siwon muncul dari barat, jalanan cukup gelap hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Beberapa bagian kaosnya robek. Tubuhnya kotor oleh tanah dan tangannya sedikit lecet.

"Tak kusangka mereka cepat sekali! Hah, pengecut, beraninya main keroyokan! Untung saja aku- Hei, kalian tak apa kan?" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, hanya tinggal lima meter lebih dekat.

"Kyu, kenapa-"

Dan ia mematung. Dadanya seperti dihantam palu yang sangat besar. Wajahnya memucat, matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang terduduk sambil mengisak, wajahnya berlumuran darah. Kemarahannya terpacu. Ia berlari secepat mungkin.

"Kyuhyun! Waeyo? Kenapa Sungmin?" Siwon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"PERGIIII!" Kyuhyun meraung pedih.

"Kyu-"

"KUBILANG PERGIII!" Magnae itu menangis hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Sejenak Siwon menggigil melihat kenyataan di hadapannya. Ia terlambat- Sungmin hyung telah-

Ia terjatuh. Airmatanya mengalir. Ppabo Siwon!

Andai saja ia datang beberapa menit lebih cepat, mungkin semuanya tidak begini... Andai saja ia tidak meminta Sungmin mengendarai mobil melewati jalan sunyi ini untuk menghindari kemacetan, mereka pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan perampok itu.. Andai saja- Andai saja Siwon tidak begitu berambisi mengejar para perampok itu dan tidak membiarkan Sungmin melawan boss komplotan itu sendirian..

-xxx-

Cukup lama hingga Kyuhyun mengambil tindakan untuk membopong Sungmin ke dalam mobil.

Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan magnae itu sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang sangat kau cintai dibunuh di depan matamu sendiri, dan kau tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolongnya. Hatinya remuk mengingat salah satu hyung terbaik yang ia punya-hyung pecinta warna pink, hyung yang suka bertingkah aegyo untuk menghibur keluarganya, hyung paling pengertian setelah Leeteuk hyung-kini telah tiada. Telah tidak bisa ia ajak bercanda telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

Semua ini terlalu cepat…

Siwon beranjak ingin membantu Kyuhyun yang kemudian ditepis kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerling dingin, tidak ada kehidupan dalam matanya. Wajah pucatnya tampak mengerikan.  
>"Setir mobil, dan bawa ke apartmentmu."<p>

Malam itu adalah malam paling mencekam di bulan Januari.

_flashback end_

Siwon berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju dorm. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci, di saat seperti ini ia bersyukur ia selalu membawa kunci dorm kemana-mana. Pintu terbuka. Hening. Tentu saja, ini jam 3 pagi. Pantas saja semua hyung dan dongsaengnya masih tidur. Tapi kali ini harus cepat. Mereka harus tahu. Ia tidak ingin-hatinya berdenyut ngeri memikirkan ini-Kyuhyun semakin gila.

Ia baru saja akan membangunkan Leeteuk ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar leader Super Junior itu terbuka pelan.

"Siwonnie..?" Leeteuk memandang dongsaengnya dengan keheranan. Well, siapa yang tidak heran jika seorang pemuda tampan-dan kaya,jangan lupakan itu-berkeliaran di dorm mereka tanpa pemberitahuan ia akan datang jam 3 pagi.

"Kau sudah datang dari tadi?"tanya Leeteuk lagi. Ia menguap pelan. Sepertinya ia bangun di tengah tidurnya dan tidak bisa tidur lagi.

"Hyung..."

"Kau baru pulang syuting ya? Mau kumasakkan sesuatu? Yah, walaupun aku hanya bisa membuat ramen sih.." cengiran bodoh terpasang di wajah letih itu. Leeteuk beranjak ke dapur-nyaris, ketika Siwon dengan kakunya menggamit lengannya. Leeteuk mengamati kelakuan aneh Siwon. Dan, sedetik, hanya sedetik, ia mengerti sesuatu yang sangat buruk baru saja terjadi.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih menguap. Yesung sendiri sedang menumpukkan kepalanya di meja, berusaha menyelami alam mimpinya lama sih, karena kemudian Heechul menjitak kepala besarnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ada apa sih, hyung? Kenapa kami dibangunin jam segini sih?" Heechul yang pertama kali bertanya. Harusnya sih, semuanya penasaran kenapa mereka dibangunkan di jam segini. Tapi lagi-lagi, karena mengantuk seperti anak-anak SuJu ini masih disandera alam bawah sadar mereka.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi,"suara Leeteuk tercekat. Mendadak semuanya menoleh padanya. Leader itu menelan ludahnya, lalu menoleh pada Siwon, yang diikuti member lain. Siwon sendiri, kedua matanya masih basah. Leeteuk berdiri.

"Ayo kita cari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.." dan mereka dikejutkan oleh kenyataan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak bergabung dengan mereka sejak tadi.

-xxx-

Yesung mengumpat pelan. Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu sekeras itu pagi-pagi buta begini? Lagipula, pikirannya masih kemana-mana. Ia bingung dengan maksud perkataan Leeteuk hyung bahwa 'sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi', ia tidak mengerti kenapa mendadak Sang Kuda Siwon bersikap seperti itu, dan terlebih lagi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pagi buta begini. Otaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kedua orang itu. Tapi apa? Dan kenapa? Itu benar-benar menyebalkan mendapati kenyataan ia belum diperbolehkan untuk tahu.

Yesung hampir saja memaki tamu itu saat semua member mendatangi Yesung.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut Jongwoon? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kita harus cepat-cepat mencari—YA TUHAN! KYUHYUN! SUNGMIN!" Leeteuk berlari, memeluk kedua adiknya itu dengan erat. Cairan bening telah mengalir di kedua ujung mata _angel without wings_ itu.

"Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa kalian tidak pulang? Kyu! Siwon bilang kau sudah gila! Aku sangat khawatir.. Dan Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa? Siwonnie bilang kau meninggal.."

Semua member menganga mendengarnya.

"BENARKAH ITU?" itu suara Kang in. Leeteuk masih sesenggukan memeluk kedua orang hilang itu.

"Tapi hyung...,Aku tidak apa-apa kok…" Sungmin menenangkan hyung tertuanya yang masih histeris itu. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, matanya penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membisu di tempatnya.

"Lelucon macam apa ini, Choi Siwon?" murka Kim Heechul. Ya, siapa yang tidak murka dibangunkan sepagi ini demi sebuah berita yang dusta adanya?

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani membantah sang Cinderella yang sedang marah.

"Sudahlah hyung...,"Kang In memeluk Leeteuk, "ayo kita duduk dulu , tenangkan perasaanmu..ayo semuanya..."  
>Di sudut ruangan, Siwon hanya mematung. Matanya tajam menatap Kyuhyun, sementara yang ditatap tidak berani membalas. Dan Siwon tahu, magnae itu telah melakukan kesalahan besar.<p>

-xxx-

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"sergah Siwon tajam. Ia tak ingin berbasa-basi.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam, sengaja menjauh dari para member yang sedang berkumpul, dan kini, di kamar Kyuhyun inilah, dua pemuda itu bertemu.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri...Ia sudah tidak bernafas..." suara Siwon memelan. Ada rasa menggigil dalam getar suaranya.

Hanya desah angin pagi yang berhembus lewat jendela, keheningan bagai mengisi tiap inci hawa yang tersisa.

"Aku... Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terbaring seperti itu, hyung... Aku tak bisa.." kornea matanya basah lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa.

'Aku harus melindunginya.. Aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ia tidak meninggalkanku..." suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Aku harus melakukannya.. Apapun resikonya, asalkan ia hidup kembali.." perlahan kalimatnya hilang ditelan angin.

Siwon tertunduk. Lututnya lemas, menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Sedingin hari yang semakin membuatnya menggigil.

"Berapa waktu yang dia berikan?" tanya Siwon akhirnya. Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia refleks menoleh, memandang mata hyungnya yang sudah semerah saga itu.

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?"

"Aku beriman Kyuhyun. Gereja mengajarkanku untuk tidak membuat transaksi dengan makhluk seperti itu."

Siwon tahu semuanya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menghidupkan Sungmin, kenyataan itu membuat hatinya ngilu. Tangannya terkepal erat-erat.

'Tiga tahun," serak Kyuhyun menjawab. Siwon menatap tak percaya.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa kau sampai hati melakukan itu? Tak sadarkah kau setelah kepergianmu nanti—"

"Aku mencintainya.." erang Kyu pedih, "aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya.." Menangis. Siwon bisa melihat betapa rapuhnya Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Jika hanya 3 tahun waktu yang kupunya, aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya selama itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

Siwon mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kasar. "Jangan main-main , Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa getir.

Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia menatap dongsaengnya penuh luka.

"Kau sedang berhadapan dengan takdir , Kyu." 

"Aku tahu."

"Kau akan mati."

"Pastinya."

"Dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau gila."

"Kau yang paling tahu tentang yang satu itu."

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi hening menguasai mereka.

" Tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan-"

"Tidak. Kutukan itu permanen ." Kyuhyun menoleh. Kedua iris matanya menatap Siwon pesimis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan senekat ini..."

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kau masih mau menjadi temanku setelah mengetahui hal seperti ini. Terimakasih,Siwon Hyung."

Siwon menoleh miris. Ia tak habis pikir semuanya akan seperti ini. Ia juga merasa amat tak berguna, tak mampu menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya yang telah "dijual"pada iblis keparat itu.

" Bagaimana jika Sungmin tahu-"

"Tugasmu untuk memastikan itu tidak terjadi. Hyung mau membantuku kan?"

Dengan lemah Siwon mengangguk.

**TBC~~**

Ahh, mian for so long update T.T

Alasan kenapa micky telat apdet adalah karena… karena… MICKY GAK TAU GIMANA CARANYA NAMBAHAN CHAPTER BARU DI CERITA IN!

*kepslok jebol*

Ahh, mian mian.. Untung aja ada **Kim Taena** alias Taena eonnie yang mau-maunya saya ributin tentang cara-cara update chapter baru, jeongmal gomawo eon~~

Hmm, bagaimana Chapter 2 ini? Sudah lebih panjangkah? Micky bales-balesin review dulu yah ^^

**AmieLFish**

Makasih.. hehe.. udah update nih, review lagi yah..^^

**MicKeyBum Fu-chan**

Hehehe iya, tos dulu ah sesame penggemar Supernatural *tos*

Iye, enak ya jadi iblis, bias cium2 cowok ganteng #plakk

Makasih udah review^^

**af13knight**

diusahakan happy ending sih, abisnya saya gak tega kyuhyun dibuat mati.. tapi kan, ehehehe *senyum misterius* liat next chapter aja yah. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**Liu Xian Hua**

Waah, makasih.. ini fanfic perdana saya disini lho,saya kira bakal ngebosenin ceritanya.. ini udah update, gimana chap yang sekarang?^^

**.chan**

anakku~~ ya nggak mungkin umin jadi setan lah, gak rela umma, wkekekek

mending kyu aja yang jadi setan, secara dia ada jiwa-jiwa iblisnya gitu *digampar sparKYU*

**WhiteViolin**

Salam kenal juga, micky imnida^^ gomawo.. jangan bosan2 review lagi yah..

**StellaSJ**

Iya, disini saya mau membersihkan image kyu yang nakal dan suka nyakitin sungmin di fanfci2 lain, berubah menjadi seme yg baik, hihihi

**Safer**

Omo~~ teliti sekali, chingu… wkwkwk makasih udah diingetin. Chap yang sekarang gimana?

**Sam Ran Rin**

Iyaa, secara teknis sih begitu. Tapi sungmin gak mati, dia kan nyawanya udah dituker dengan nyawa kyu.. tapi endingnya nanti hmmm *mikir*

Ditunggu aja lah :D

**Mauyeppaelf**

Saya yang bikin juga merinding, hwahaha

Ini udah update^^

**Adyuminhae**

Jinjja? Akhirnya nemu temen yang suka serial ini juga.. saya ampe bela-belain nonton serial ini yang season 2 buat dapetin feel untuk nulis fanfic ini, kekeke

**SjLovers**

*peluk balik* iya, serialnya emang so sweet banget. Padadal udah nonton berkali-kali, tapi tetep aja maa suka basah sendiri kalo liat pengorbanan Dean buat Sam, huweee T.T

*mewek gaje* #abaikan

**mellchaa syvenneshte**

hehehe, sepertinya sih begitu, saya kan bisanya buat cerita angst doing *pengakuan*

makasih udah ripiu yah, anda author fave saya lho~ *ga nyambung* *ditendang*

**Kanna Ayasaki**

Kematian sungmin sudah dijelaskan di chap ini^^

**Magnaelovers**

Hyaa saya baru bias update sekarang, kompie di rumah rusak jadi musti ke warnet dan ngetikdisana T.T Mudah-mudahan di chap ini typonya gak banyak yah,abis ini buru ngetiknya

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**

Umin meninggal karena dibunuh..

Iya, Kyu saying banget ama Umin, tapi sayangnya lebih besar sayangnya Umin buat author XD

*tendanged*

**Nikwon**

Umin meninggal karena dibunuh perampok, chingu.. Yop, chap yang ini gimana?

**LittleLiappe**

Hmm.. Maybe yes maybe no, wekekkek *sok misterius*

Kepastian kematian Kyu tergantung dari mood author besok pas ngetik *?*

**Kyuhyunniewife**

Kalau ritual dan legenda dalam cerita ini,berasal dari legenda di Amerika, chingu^^ tapi saya ubah-ubah dikit sih, aslinya banyak versi dari legenda ini. Makasih udah review yah..^^

**Lanlopumin**

Hyaa, image Kyuhyun jadi baik deh dicerita ini, padahal aslinya kaya iblis kecil =.="

*digatak sparKYU*

**Minnie Chagiy4**

Hyaa abang Kyuhun seneng deh dipuji-puji gitu.. =.='

Gimana chap yang ini chingu?

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**

Annyeong, micky imnida, salam kenal..^^ Black Butler? Apaan tuh, chingu? Saya malah gatau *mohon maklum ni anak rada katrok* itu sejenis manga bukan? Makasih udah ripiu^^

Ahh, selesai juga bales-balesnya. Sekarang giliran kalian review. Review kalian yang menentukan author harus membuat Kyuhyun mati ato enggak #plakk

REVIEW IS LOVE,

SO GIMME YOUR REVIEW MEANS GIMME YOR LOVE^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, but always wish XD Super Junior belongs to SME, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm only own the story.

Genre: Romance, Supernatural

Pairing: KyuMin, one sided KyuMi.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun tidak peduli apakah itu nyawa atau jiwanya yang direnggut. Lalu bagaimana dengan Zhoumi?

**Deal with Crossroad Demon**

Sungmin mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Kepanikan menyergapnya tiba-tiba. Tempat diamana ia berbaring dengan wajah menyentuh tanah terasa amat ganjil. Kegelapan yang begitu pekat dan keheningan total. Tubuhnya seperti tak berdaya, suara-suara aneh berdenging di kepalanya, bersahutan, dan kemudian hilang setelah meninggalkan rasa pening yang tak berkesudahan.

Tempat apa ini? Begitu pikirnya. Terselip perasaan aneh bahwa ia pernah berada disini sebelumnya. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengingatnya, ia tetap tak mempunyai gambaran sedikitpun tentang tempat menyeramkan ini sebelumnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha berdiri. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi keresek pelan, seperti seseorang yang menginjak rumput, atau sesuatu? Sungmin berusaha mendengarkannya dengan lebih jelas. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Bukan, itu bukan binatang. Itu jelas suara langkah kaki manusia. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kebingungan, Hyung?"

Sungmin terkesiap kaget. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyu..?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang luarbiasa terang menyergap dari balik orang itu, membuat mata telanjang Sungmin kesakitan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang mendadak silau seperti ini.

Orang itu mendekatinya. Tubuhnya tampak aneh, hanya seperti sosok transparan yang tak padat dan sekelilingnya penuh gumpalan asap. Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Merasa takut?" Sosok itu berbicara lagi. Nada mencemooh kentara sekali dalam suaranya.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Ya, sosok itu memang mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia bukan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kenal, tidak. Itu bukan Kyuhyun-nya...

"Dan kau juga bukan Sungmin." Sosok itu tertawa, seperti merendahkan kebodohan lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sosok itu tertawa lagi. Sungmin benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau bukan Sungmin, karena Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah mati."

Sungmin tersentak.  
>"Apa maksudmu, hah?"<p>

"Maksudku," sosok itu memamerkan evil smile-nya, "Lee Sungmin sudah mati."

Tubuh Sungmin lemas, rasanya seperti seluruh organ tubuhnya tidak bekerja lagi. Tunggu, Sungmin meraba dada kirinya, berusaha merasakan detak jantungnya. Tidak ada detak disana... Jadi, benarkah ia sudah mati?

"Jadi aku.. Sudah mati..?" Sulit sekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Tidak, kau belum mati."

Sungmin memandangnya heran. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud 'duplikat Kyuhyun' ini.

"Kau mau mempermainkanku, hah? Kau bilang sendiri aku sudah mati!"

"Sungmin yang sudah mati, bukan dirimu." Tiba-tiba kegelapan menyergap mereka lagi, menelan sosok itu dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin berlari mengejarnya, tapi sosok itu malah semakin menjauh.

"Hei! Kembali! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!"

Ada tawa yeoja di sekelilingnya, bergema di sepanjang tempat itu, gaduh sekali, membuat telinga Sungmin sakit.

"Kyuhyun-mu juga akan mati." Dan berhenti. Seolah-olah dalam satu detik saja aura kegelapan yang terselip jelas dalam suara itu menelan semua kegaduhan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sungmin tercekat, hawa dingin menyusup kedalam dadanya. Apa maksudnya tadi?

Ia berlari sekuat mungkin, berusaha menemukan sosok itu lagi. Tapi keadaan begitu gelap, Sungmin hanya berputar-putar di tempat itu.

"Hei! Kembali! Apa maksudmu? Hei! Kau!"

Ia kelelahan.

"Hei! Kembali, brengsek!"

**"Hyung!"  
><strong>  
>"Hei! Dimana kau, brengsek?"<p>

**"Hyung, bangun! Minnie hyung!"**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sungmin terbangun kaget dari tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat dan penuh keringat dingin. Ia meraba dada kirinya, masih berdetak...

"Hyung, gwaenchanna-yo?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Tadinya ia ingin mengambil air minum di dapur, tapi ia mendengar suara Sungmin yang mengigau di kamar mereka, ia segera menghampirinya.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Ia sangat ketakutan. Mimpi buruk itu- Terasa begitu nyata... Seolah-olah baru saja terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Ia mengisak di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu BunnyMin-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minnie.. Itu cuma mimpi buruk.. Tidak apa-apa.." ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

"Hiks.. Aku takut, Kyu~"

"Ssshh.. Jangan takut, ada aku disini..." Ia mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun. Bisa dilihat wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat jelas. Itu memang Kyuhyun-nya.

"Mengerikan sekali..." ia merinding ngeri membayangkan mimpi itu sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kau mau membicarakannya, Hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Tidak, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun tahu memimpikan kematiannya sendiri. Bisa-bisa magnae itu cemas dan semakin overprotective kepadanya seharian nanti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku lapar nih, kita makan dulu yuk, Hyung?" ajak Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin keluar kamar. Sungmin mengangguk pelan, sementara pikirannya masih dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan.

-xxx-

Zhoumi menatap foto dalam laptop itu. Fotonya bersama Cho Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior itu, saat mereka sedang berlibur bersama ke pulau Jeju. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Ia mengingat kenangan manis itu. Kenangan saat mereka bersama-sama, show-show mereka, saat mereka berdua bermain game dan hal-hal sederhana lainnya. Zhoumi memang selalu merekam kenangan itu dalam otaknya. Ia tidak akan lupa sedikitpun tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut Cho Kyuhyun-nya.

Tunggu, Cho Kyuhyun-NYA? Pipi Zhoumi bersemu merah. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya? Ia malu sekali dengan pemikirannya itu. Cepat-cepat ia singkirkan pikiran itu dari otaknya, lalu berusaha berkonsentrasi memandangi wajah manis Kyuhyun lagi.

Ya, sudah lama sekali, entah sejak kapan Zhoumi mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda manis bersuara indah pelengkap Super Junior. Bahkan ketika sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menjadi milik Sungmin-ge?

Ya, Zhoumi tidak peduli. Baginya, cinta tulusnya pada Kyuhyun tidak harus memiliki.

"Mimi-ge!"

Zhoumi menoleh. Terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih dan berwajah manis sedang menyeret kopernya dengan kesusahan. Namja itu melotot kepadanya.

"Aissh, gege! Sedang apa disana, hah? Cepat bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini!" Henry, nama namja itu, mendelik kesal.

"Hehe.. Mianhae, Henli-ah~ Iya, iya.." Zhoumi menutup laptopnya dan berdiri untuk membantu Henry. Namja yang lebih pendek itu masih saja berdecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini mereka harus bersiap-siap ke Korea untuk sebuah konser bersama member Super Junior lain, sementara Zhoumi malah asik-asikkan bermain dengan laptopnya sendiri.

"Cepat dong, ge! Nanti kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat nih! Aissh.." Henry mulai rewel, "Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu hyungdeul di Korea, tau.."

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan manja dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

-xxx-

"Selamat datang, Zhoumi-ge dan Henli-ah!" Ryeowook yang pertama kali membukakan pintu dan menyapa mereka. Beberapa member Super Junior yang hari ini sedang free job dan beristirahat di dalam dorm menyambut kedatangan dua saudara mereka dari China itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Leeteuk hangat. Ia memeluk mereka berdua dengan singkat.

"Baik, ge. Gege sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Henry polos.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, "Kami juga baik. Ayo masuklah, kami baru saja akan makan siang."

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Zhoumi. Ia memeperhatikan sekitar dan menemukan bahwa Sungmin, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun tidak ada disana.

"Heechul hyung sedang siaran seperti biasa, sedangkan Sungmin hyung ada syuting hari ini," terang Ryeowook.

"Oh. Lalu dimana Kui Xian?" akhirnya Zhoumi menanyakan apa yang sedari tadi ingin diketahuinya.

"Ikut dengan Sungmin," itu Yesung yang menjawab, "ia aneh sekali hari ini. Menempel pada Sungmin seperti lem dan mengikutinya kemanapun. Aku curiga dia juga mengikuti Sungmin ke kamar mandi tadi pagi."

Semua member cekikikan mendengarnya. Sementara Zhoumi dan Henry hanya memandang bingung. Leeteuk menggandeng tangan mereka, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian makan dan beristirahat dulu. Kalian pasti lelah. Ayo, anak-anak." Mereka segera mengikuti Leeteuk ke ruang tengah. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat itu Zhoumi sedang berusaha menahan rasa cemburu yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

-xxx-

"Kyuhyun," Siwon mendekati magnae itu. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Konser hari ini sukses, dan sekarang tak ada satupun member yang pergi keluar untuk bekerja. Mereka memanfaatkan momen itu dengan berkumpul dan membuat semacam perayaan kecil-kecilan. Kang In sendiri sudah menghabiskan berbotol-botol soju dari tadi. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan mulai mabuk. Leeteuk pun akhirnya menuntun kekasihnya itu ke kamar.

"Ya, Hyung?" Kyuhyun menoleh. Tangan kanannya masih memeluk Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya dengan protektif.

"Ehm, sebelumnya, bisa kau berhenti memeluk Sungmin hyung sebentar saja? Karena ia sudah seperti kehabisan nafas, kurasa."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Dilihatnya hyung tercintanya itu mati-matian mengambil nafas, wajahnya blushing. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya itu.  
>"Eh, mian hyung..."<p>

Sungmin terbatuk pelan dan mengangguk.

"Boleh kita bicara, Kyu?" Oh, ternyata Siwon masih berada di sana dari tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah-olah meminta persetujuan. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo," ajak Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

-xxx-

"Hyaa, lepaskan tanganku dong, Hyung! Apa-apaan sih?" protes si magnae, mereka sudah berada di dapur sekarang. Tempat itu sepi karena semua member sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dan mengambil secangkir gelas dari lemari dapur tersebut.

"Hyung mau apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal, tidak terima dirinya ditarik-tarik paksa seperti tadi.

"Membuat kopi, aku tidak suka soju," sahut Siwon kalem.

Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "Aissh! Kalau itu sih aku gak nanya! Maksudku, hyung mau apa membawaku kesini?" tanyanya gemas.

Siwon tetap tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Ya tanya sajalah!" sergah Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa yang iblis itu tawarkan kepadamu?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, tidak menyangka akan diinterogasi seperti itu. "Sungmin hyung.. hidup kembali.."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kyuhyun. Apa yang iblis itu tawarkan kepadamu dan apa yang harus kau bayar? Coba ingat baik-baik apa yang ia katakan dulu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, tanda ia sedang berfikir keras. Ia mengingat-ingat kata-kata terakhir iblis di persimpangan jalan itu.  
>"Ia menghidupkan kembali Minnie hyung, dan mengambil jiwaku sebagai gantinya."<p>

"Apa yang ia kembalikan dari Sungmin hyung? Nyawanya, atau jiwanya?"

DEG.  
>Kyuhyun tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.<p>

"Apakah itu berbeda?"

Siwon memandangnya tajam, tatapannya seolah menusuk ke ulu hati Kyuhyun.  
>"Nyawa dan jiwa adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda, Kyuhyun. Jika Sungmin hyung meninggal, dua hal itu akan diambil darinya. Itulah yang kita kenal dengan kematian. Iblis itu mengembalikan hidup Sungmin hyung, itu berarti ia mengembalikan nyawa Sungmin ke tubuh pemilik aslinya sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan jiwanya."<p>

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Baginya semua ini terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti. Otaknya terlalu dipenuhi bermacam-macam persangkaan akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Takut, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Rasa takut itu seperti berderai-derai menghantam tubuhnya, membuatnya lemas.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh, Kyu?" tanya Siwon menyelidik. Ia mengaduk-aduk kopinya.

"Entahlah..."

"Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang berubah dalam dirinya?"

Kyuhyun termenung. Berubah? Yeah... Kekasihnya itu memang sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ia sering-

"Mimpi buruk, aku benar kan?" tebak Siwon dengan tepat, "Orang yang belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya setelah mengalami perjalanan keluar dari raganya memang sering mengalami itu."  
>Lagi-lagi Siwon tahu apa yang tidak Kyuhyun tahu.<p>

"Dan maksud hyung-" suara Kyuhyun tersekat di tenggorokkannya.

"Aku takut, yang berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin itu bukan jiwanya sendiri."

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Itu tidak mungkin," katanya berusaha menyangkal opini Siwon.

"Aku hanya berpendapat. Sebenarnya, yang harus kau takutkan adalah dirimu sendiri." Tatapan Siwon memerangkapnya dalam ketidakpastian yang samar-samar.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Apa yang dia minta darimu, Kyuhyun? Nyawamu, atau jiwamu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam lagi. Tanpa ia jawab pun sepertinya Siwon sudah tahu. Entah apakah Tuhan memberkati Choi Siwon dengan kemampuan membaca pikiran atau apa, ia menambahkan,  
>"Nama iblis itu Lilith. Kau harus tahu, ia iblis yang penuh dengan tipu daya. Saat dia bilang kau harus membayar dengan jiwamu, itu berarti ia akan mengambil nyawamu juga. Karena untuk mengambil jiwa seseorang, kau haruslah membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan kata lain, ia telah berhasil memperdayaimu. Kau membayar dengan jiwamu, sementara ia hanya memberikan nyawa Sungmin kembali."<p>

Kata-kata Siwon seperti bergaung di pikirannya, menderu-deru, membuatnya merasa limbung. Tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli. Toh ia sudah mengikhlaskan apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada akhirnya. Kematian.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hyung tahu banyak tentang iblis. Apa gereja mengajarkan tentang mereka juga?" ia berusaha tertawa kecil, walaupun kentara sekali dubuat-buat.

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.  
>"Alkitab tidak mempunyai literatur tentang iblis," ujarnya tersinggung, "tetapi selalu banyak referensi tentang mereka, kalau kau mau tahu."<p>

Mereka larut dalam diam. Siwon menyeruput kopinya, dan Kyuhyun memandang keluar. Malam ini harusnya cerah. Harusnya, andai saja ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ia akan dibunuh oleh seekor iblis cantik bernama Lilith tiga tahun mendatang."

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.  
>"Aku tidak peduli dengan cara apa aku akan mati, siapa yang membunuhku, atau segala analisismu tentang nyawa dan jiwa itu. Aku berterimakasih atas bantuanmu, Hyung. Tapi bagiku, kembalinya Minnie hyung ke pelukanku, itu sudah cukup." Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.<p>

Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia meminum kopinya sampai habis dan bergumam pelan, "Ya, tentu saja tidak."

Tanpa Siwon dan Kyuhyun sadari, sepasang mata hitam sedang mengamati mereka dari tadi. Orang itu mendengar dengan jelas sekali obrolan Siwon-Kyuhyun tentang iblis dan sebagainya tadi, yang jika sekilas dilihat hanya seperti mengobrolkan cuaca hari ini saja. Jantungnya berdetak keras, tubuhnya bergetar. Ada perih yang menyusupi hatinya mengetahui fakta semacam ini. Fakta bahwa orang yang amat dicintainya akan segera mati. Mata hitam itu basah.

TBC~~

Mian ya, micky bales-balesin reviewnya di chap berikutnya aja, karena sekarang micky lagi ol di warnet dan ditungguin temen nih.

Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, gamsahamnida, chingudeul^^

So, mind to review?

REVIEW IS LOVE,

SO GIMME YOUR REVIEW MEANS GIMME YOUR LOVE^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, but always wish XD Super Junior belongs to SME, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I'm only own the story.

Genre: Romance, Supernatural

Pairing: KyuMin, one sided KyuMi.

Rating: T

Summary: Definisi mereka akan cinta sangat berbeda, tapi keduanya memilih cara yang sama untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya.

**Deal with Crossroad Demon**

"Kyu~"

"Hmm?"

"Bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Mereka sedang duduk di ruang makan di dalam dorm, berdua. Gerah juga dia saat makan diperhatikan seperti itu terus, bola mata coklat Kyuhyun seolah-olah mengintimidasi tiap inci geraknya, membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Eh.. Mian, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun canggung. Ia beralih mengambil gelas susu yang sudah disediakan Sungmin untuknya dari tadi dan meminumnya pelan.

"Hm, gwaenchanna. Hanya saja, kau menatapku seolah-olah aku baru bangkit dari kematian saja, tahu."

"UHUK!" Kyuhyun tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk hebat, Sungmin segera meraih tissu di dekatnya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyunnie-nya itu.

"Makanya kalau minum pelan-pelan..." ia mengulurkan tissu itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo."

"Cheon. Hm, ngomong-ngomong, yang lain kemana ya, Kyunnie?"

"Entahlah." Kyuhyun berbohong. Padahal ia mengusir semua hyungnya untuk makan di luar agar ia bisa berduaan dengan Sungmin di dorm. Ia tersenyum setan.

"Hm.. aku jadi teringat perkataan Teukie hyung kemarin. Aku kaget sekali! Kenapa dia bisa bilang aku sudah err.. mati? Benar-benar mengerikan!" ia bergidik ngeri.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Membuat Sungmin untuk sejenak merasakan aura horror diantara mereka.

"Eh.. Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Ia merepetkan tubuhnya ke pojok sofa.

"Minnie hyung." Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Y-ya..?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang tersedak makanannya.

-xxx-

Wajahnya tampak samar dalam kelabunya musim dingin di kamarnya. Kamar itu sunyi. Serpih-serpih salju lembut berjatuhan di luar. Ia duduk di kursinya, memandangi salju yang masih turun lewat jendela. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati ketenangan ini.

Kursinya berderit kecil saat ia berdiri. Memakai sandal, bunyi kerisik pelan terdengar saat ia melangkahkan kaki di atas lantai kayu dapur, mengambil sebotol bir dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Diminumnya bir itu sebagai penghangat tubuh. Ia termenung. Salju selalu mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat, dibiarkannya kenangan sedih itu memenuhi pikirannya.

Sedih, karena ia sekarang sudah kembali ke China dan tidak bisa menemui lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Sedih, ketika ia melihat betapa akrabnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan salah satu hyung-nya di grup mereka itu. Sedih, karena ia hanya bisa tersenyum menerima semua keadaan itu.

Senyum. Ya, selamanya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan demi menenangkan hatinya yang remuk redam. Senyum. Ia akan selalu tersenyum selama ia masih memiliki hati untuk mencintainya, dan merindukannya.

Deru mobil di luar menghentikan lamunannya. Ia menoleh, mengintip lewat jendela bertelari besi itu, sebuah Colt hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Seorang pria tampak keluar dari mobil, berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Pintu rumah diketuk pelan.

Tapi ia tak beranjak, sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk. Ia hanya diam disana dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu.

Lima belas menit. Salju masih tak mau berhenti. Pohon-pohon berkilat digelayuti timbunan salju. Pria itu masih menunggu di luar.

Akhirnya, pria itu menyerah. Sang pemilik rumah melihat pria itu meletakkan bungkusan di depan pintu, dan tak lama kemudian deru mobil pun terdengar lagi.  
>Pria itu telah pergi.<p>

Sang pemilik rumah, yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku di tempatnya, perlahan bergerak. Menyusuri ruang tamu, menuju pintu. Ia membukanya. Sebuah surat diletakkan di situ. Surat undangan pernikahan.

**Untuk: Zhoumi**

'**Undangan Pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.'**

Zhoumi terjatuh, lututnya lemas. Ia tidak sadar sudah sejak kapan ia mulai menangis.

-xxx-

Gereja itu tampak indah dengan banyaknya bunga putih yang menghias. Nuansa suci dan sakral tampak jelas dalam gereja itu. Keramaian yang beberapa jam terjadi masih terasa. Hari ini, beberapa jam yang lalu, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai menikah di tempat ini. Pernikahan yang sederhana, manis, dan penuh kebahagiaan. Kecuali untuk satu orang ini. Pemuda yang sekarang bersimpuh di kapel gereja, tangannya terlipat berdoa, terdiam dalam hening tangisnya.

Zhoumi masih bisa menahan sakit hatinya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada kedua mempelai itu saat pernikahan tadi. Tapi sekarang, saat tak seorang pun melihatnya, pertahanannya runtuh. Bukan salahnya ia mencintai pemuda itu sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pemuda manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu telah menggetarkan hatinya lewat senyuman di perjumpaan pertama mereka. Zhoumi tidak pernah menuntut Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadanya, tidak. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuh hati, tanpa syarat. Cintanya tidak butuh diungkapkan, tidak butuh balasan. Ia hanya butuh mengetahui pemuda itu masih ada, masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, ia hanya butuh dirinya masih bisa melihat pemuda itu, cukup itu saja. Setidaknya, itu menurut Zhoumi dulu.

Tapi sekarang?

Pemuda itu telah menikah dengan pilihan hatinya.

Benarkah cinta tak harus memiliki?

Omong kosong.  
>Nyatanya Zhoumi tidak pernah mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini. Pedih, pedih sekali.<p>

-xxx-

_**3 years later...**_

Kyuhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia meraih mantel yang tadi malam disampirkannya ke kursi, memakainya dan pergi keluar kamar. Kakinya membawanya ke kamar Cho Kyumin, anak tunggalnya dengan Sungmin. Ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan, terlihat Sungmin yang sedang tidur memeluk Kyumin. Semalam Kyumin memang sedang rewel, makanya Sungmin terpaksa menemani Kyumin tidur, membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa melakukan yah-kau-tahu-apalah.

Kyuhyun masuk dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sebentar, yang ternyata membuat Sungmin terbangun.

"Kau mau pergi kemana sepagi ini, sayang?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggeliat pelan.

"Aku harus ke studio sekarang, ada yang harus kuselesaikan," jawab Kyuhyun, ia duduk dan membelai rambut pemuda yang hampir tiga tahun ini menjadi istrinya.

"Biar kumasakkan sesuatu dahulu." Sungmin bangun yang kemudian dicegah oleh Kyuhyun, "Tidak udah, aku buru-buru sekarang. Aku akan makan di studio nanti bersama manager."

Sungmin ingin protes, tapi kemudian ditahannya mengingat sifat keras kepala suaminya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji tidak boleh telat makan atau aku akan marah padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih wajah Sungmin dan menciumnya ganas, bunyi kecipak terdengar saat kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Kyuhyun berusaha melumat bibir manis itu penuh nafsu. Keduanya baru berhenti saat kebutuhan akan oksigen mulai menuntut mereka. Wajah Sungmin memerah. Hampir tiga tahun mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri tetapi Sungmin tetap saja selalu malu ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin manis.

"Kyunnie, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin kemudian. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pagi ini. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun jarang menyentuhnya seperti ini, tentu saja bukan. Hanya saja, tetap saja terasa ada yang janggal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya, kau semakin manis saja."

Wajah Sungmin memerah lagi. Kyuhyun memang gombal.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan menggodaku terus." ia menunduk, membuat poninya terjatuh manis di menutupi dahinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu mencium kening Sungmin lagi, "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Jaga dirimu dan Kyumin baik-baik. Saranghae." Ia merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan memeluknya singkat, lalu beranjak mendekati Kyumin yang masih tertidur dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Appa pergi dulu, jangan nakal ya, chagi." Ia mencium kelopak mata Kyumin dengan penuh kasih. Ia berdiri, "Aku jalan dulu," katanya pada istrinya. Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Ia mati-matian menahan airmatanya. Tadi adalah untuk yang terakhir ia menemani pemuda itu. Selanjutnya, tidak akan ada lagi hari esok. Tubuhnya terasa limbung. Hari ini, hari ini ia harus membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan tiga tahun lalu. Ia harus membayar perjanjian yang dilakukannya dengan iblis di persimpangan jalan itu, dengan kematiannya. Pada akhirnya, dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang darisebelumnya ia melangkah. Inilah akhir dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tiga tahun terakhir ini sudah berusaha melakukan apapun demi membahagiakan Sungmin, menikmati waktu yang tersisa. Sekaranglah ia harus pergi dan menuntaskan semuanya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kui Xian, ini aku." Suara di seberang terdengar berat.

"Ah, Zhoumi-ge? Ada apa?" Ia mengeratkan mantelnya. Pagi ini masih awal Februari, salju masih menumpuk di luar.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu."

"Mian, Mimi-ge.. Tapi aku buru-buru, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti saja, ya?"

"Kau yakin masih bisa menemuiku nanti?"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Kenapa, kenapa Zhoumi terdengar seperti sudah mengetahui semuanya?

"Gege..."

"Keluarlah. Aku sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu."

Klik. Telepon diputus.

Kyuhyun menengok lewat jendela, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah dengan berat menuju mobil itu.

"Masuklah." Itu perintah Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menurut. Zhoumi kembali menyetir mobil pelan.

"Bagaimana kabar Sungmin dan Kyumin?" tanya Zhoumi membuka pembicaraan.

"Eeh.. Mereka baik-baik saja kok.." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Pasti repot ya, mengurus anak pertama kalinya." komentar Zhoumi lagi. Matanya masih menatap ke depan, tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Sungmin sudah terbiasa mengurus anak kecil, jadi tidak begitu susah. Walaupun memang Kyumin sedikit nakal sih.. " Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil teringat pada anaknya.

"Ia seperti dirimu," sahut Zhoumi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah siap?" ulangnya lagi. Tampaknya Zhoumi sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus.

"Siap untuk apa, Zhoumi-ge?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan sifat Zhoumi yang suka mengganti topik pembicaraan seenaknya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura! Mimi-ge ngomongin apa sih?" sergah Kyuhyun kesal.

Zhoumi tak menjawab.

"Sungmin istri yang baik," celeteuk Zhoumi pelan.

'Tuh kan.. Ganti topik lagi,' desah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di persimpangan jalan itu, Kui Xian? Tiga tahun lalu?"

JDEER!  
>Seperti ada petir yang saling menyambar di kepala Kyuhyun, tubuhnya menegang.<p>

"Ba-bagaimana-" Ia menatap Zhoumi panik. Zhoumi tak membalas, bersikap seolah-olah Kyuhyun tidak ada disana.

"Gege..." Kyuhyun membuka suara setelah lama mereka berdua saling mendiamkan. Zhoumi masih tak bergeming.

"Mianhae," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Zhoumi melirik Kyuhyun. Bisa dilihatnya pemuda itu menunduk, wajah pucatnya mulai dipenuhi airmata. Ya, Zhoumi sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia tahu dari pembicaraan Siwon-Kyuhyun tiga tahun lalu yang tak sengaja didengarnya, dan pengakuan Siwon setelah ia mendesaknya. Zhoumi sudah tahu semuanya.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?" tanya Zhoumi datar.

"Melebihi apapun," jawab Kyuhyun serak.

"Bahkan nyawamu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Bahkan jika pada akhirnya kau dijebloskan ke neraka selama-lamanya?"

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu masih bungkam.

"Bahkan jika ternyata ada orang lain yang juga mencintaimu? Kau tidak mau memberinya kesempatan?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Matanya menatap wajah Zhoumi yang sekarang penuh emosi, matanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang amat dalam, kepedihan yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun, kepedihan yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Mimi-ge..."

Zhoumi memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Hari masih terlalu pagi hingga tak ada seorangpun di jalanan itu kecuali mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak menuntut apa-apa darimu, Kyuhyun... Tidak sedikitpun," Zhoumi mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Gege-"

"Tak sedikitpun, kecuali aku tahu bahwa kau masih hidup di dunia ini..." suaranya perlahan serak. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Maaf..." Kyuhyun menunduk. Hatinya sedih mengetahui ada satu orang lagi yang ia sakiti karena keputusannya.

"Siapa yang kau pilih, Kui Xian? Siapa yang kau pilih jika diantara kami harus ada yang mati? Aku atau Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia melirik mata Zhoumi yang sudah demikian merah menahan emosinya, tetapi tidak menjawab.

"Wo ai ni, Kui Xian." Akhirnya, kebenaran itu terungkap.

Kyuhyun masih tidak berkata apapun. Tida-tiba sang koala merenggut wajah namja maniak game itu dan mencium bibirnya pelan. Ciuman yang sangat lembut, karena tidak ada nafsu di sana. Ciuman yang sarat akan kerinduan dan kepedihan karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kyuhyun tidak membalas ciuman itu, tetapi tidak juga menolak. Ia memikirkan Sungminnya, tapi apa bisa ia menyakiti hati Zhoumi lagi dengan menolak ciumannya? Mata keduanya basah. Akhirnya Zhoumi berhenti.

"Tapi definisi kita akan cinta sangat berbeda, bukan begitu?" Zhoumi tersenyum, miris sekali.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf, Kui Xian," kata Zhoumi akhirnya, "Maaf karena telah mencintaimu, dan maaf untuk apa yang akan terjadi karena perasaan ini."

"Apa maksudmu, ge?" Kyuhyun mengerling tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap sekitar. Perlahan, kesadaran itu datang kepadanya. Bukan karena hari yang masih terlalu pagi atau cuaca yang terlalu dingin kenapa tak ada seorang pun di jalanan itu, bukan. Tapi karena itu adalah suatu tempat terlarang, the cursed one. Itu adalah jalanan dengan sebuah persimpangan yang membentuk simbol salib dengan sangat tepat. Itu adalah jalanan yang ia datangi tepat tiga tahun lalu, saat hujan deras... Dan membuat sebuah perjanjian terkutuk dengan makhluk bernama Iblis.

Ia menoleh pada Zhoumi dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu walau hanya sebuah goresan," kata Zhoumi tersenyum yakin. Samar-samar, Kyuhyun bisa melihat rasa sakit dalam senyumnya.

Hari masih terasa gelap saat mereka turun. Entah perasaan mereka saja atau apa, tapi tempat itu terasa lebih mencekam dan gelap daripada tempat lain di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil. Hatinya berdesir begitu hawa dingin menyapu wajahnya. Zhoumi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pergilah, ge," kata Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Zhoumi dengan khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan melindungimu, Kui Xian. Aku mencintaimu, ingat? Jadi ayo kita tuntaskan segalanya disini." Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang seindah matahari, seolah-olah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Seolah-olah pembicaraan mereka tadi tak pernah ada. Zhoumi berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Zhoumi-ge! Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba tempat itu dipenuhi kabut. Kyuhyun seolah-olah tersedot dalam gumpalan asap itu.

Dan kemudian-

-Iblis itu datang.

Wajah pucat itu begitu cantik, kecantikannya mengingatkan Zhoumi pada putri-putri di dalam dongeng yang sering diceritakan ketika ia masih kecil. Kecantikan yang luar biasa menyilaukan. Salju menuruni tubuh langsing itumemberikan efek dramatis pada kemunculannya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum licik.

"Kau tepat waktu sekali, ternyata. Sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap bisa datang sendiri dan menyeretmu kesini." Bengis, itulah ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah cantik itu. Bengis dan haus akan kejahatan.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia bersumpah tidak akan meladeni apapun yang diucapkan iblis itu padanya. 'Ia iblis yang penuh tipu daya', ia ingat kata-kata Siwon tiga tahun lalu. Kali ini, Kyuhyun akan lebih berhati-hati. Apalagi sekarang ada Zhoumi di dekatnya, ia tidak ingin Zhoumi ikut terseret masalahnya. Biarlah ia yang menanggung semuanya, Zhoumi tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Apakah aku belum memberitahumu untuk tidak mengajak orang lain, Cho Kyuhyun?" iblis itu mendekati Kyuhyun, mengelus-elus pipinya. Kyuhyun melirik Zhoumi khawatir. Harusnya ia tidak membiarkan Zhoumi ikut turun tadi! Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Itu Zhoumi yang menjawab. Ia mendengus, "aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu."

Iblis itu menoleh pada Zhoumi. "Begitukah?" Menyeringai seperti biasa, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku tak mengerti di tempatnya.

"Ya. Harusnya aku menggali tanah, melakukan ritual dan sebagainya, tapi orang ini keburu datang dan memanggilmu, jadi itu sama sekali bukan salahku."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diocehkan Zhoumi saat ini, tapi ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Apa yang sedang dilakukan pria China itu?

Iblis itu tertawa kecil.

"Ne, ne, tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Tapi Zhoumi-sshi, aku harus menuntaskan urusanku dengan Cho Kyuhyun ini dulu. Bukankah begitu, Kyuhyunnie?" ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dalam satu hentakan. Kyuhyun melirik Zhoumi takut-takut.

"Tunggu dulu," sergah Zhoumi akhirnya, "permohonanku ada hubungannya dengan orang ini."

Secepat kilat iblis itu berlari ke arah Zhoumi, kakinya yang tidak menginjak tanah membuatnya terlihat seperti terbang.

"Permohonan apa itu, Zhoumi-sshi? Permohonan macam apa yang melibatkan calon pelayanku yang kau inginkan?" Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Zhoumi, membuat Zhoumi sejenak merasa merinding.

"Itu-"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mengenalnya? Lalu kenapa harus repot-repot? Hm?" ia bertanya dengan sangat manis, tetapi tatapan matanya amat tajam, seolah-olah sanggup membunuh siapapun hanya dalam sedetik.

"Itu... Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Zhoumi tertunduk.

Iblis itu berdecak-decak kesal memandangi dua anak manusia itu. Kemudian bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Apa permohonanmu, Zhoumi-sshi?" seringai jahat terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hidupkan Cho Kyuhyun."

"APA?" itu suara Kyuhyun. Matanya memanas, "apa maksudmu, ge? Mimi-ge, kau gila ya?"

Zhoumi tidak menjawab.

"Hidupkan Cho Kyuhyun, dan ambil nyawaku sebagai gantinya." Airmukanya datar ketika iblis itu menyentuh wajahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Dia belum mati." Iblis itu mendengus kesal.

"Apa bedanya? Kau akan membunuhnya kan? Sama saja kalau begitu," tantang Zhoumi.

Iblis itu tertawa mengerikan.  
>"Kau fikir semudah itu mengakali kematian, Zhoumi-sshi? Kami kaum iblis tidak pernah mengingkari perjanjian.. Seseorang yang telah ditetapkan menjadi pelayan kami, haruslah menjadi pelayan kami! Ribuan tahun kami memegang teguh prinsip itu! Kau tidak bisa merubah aturan itu sesuka hatimu!" Kemarahan menyala-nyala dalam matanya. Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Kecuali... Jika kau membayar lebih..."<p>

Zhoumi tidak pernah tahu bahwa Lilith adalah iblis yang penuh dengan tipu daya. Dan ia juga tidak peduli.

"AKU TETAP TIDAK SETUJU!" Kyuhyun meraung, "BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG! ITU YANG KAU MAU KAN?" ia berteriak-teriak dengan beringas. Matanya menatap marah pada Zhoumi. Berharap lelaki itu akan menghentikan tindakan bodohnya. Tetapi Zhoumi hanya mengerling datar padanya lalu melanjutkan,  
>"Apa yang harus kubayar?"<p>

"Kematianmu detik ini juga," bisik iblis itu lembut sekali.

Zhoumi tertunduk.  
>"Lakukanlah."<p>

Sekali lagi seringaian terbentuk di wajah pucat itu. Matahari hampir menyembul dari timur, seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lemas. Dari matanya yang berair dilihatnya iblis itu menciumi Zhoumi penuh nafsu, menyegel perjanjian di antara mereka. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan aura jahat menyelimuti tempat itu, seperti menyedot kebahagiaannya.

Iblis itu menatap Kyuhyun senang, beberapa anjing hitam yang lebih mirip dengan serigala datang dengan tiba-tiba, ujung tubuh mereka seperti terbakar oleh api. Samar-samar Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar iblis itu berkata padanya, "Kau bebas, Cho Kyuhyun. Bawa mayat temanmu itu."

Pagi itu, seseorang yang amat berharga telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama-lamanya.

**THE END**

**BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 2**

Pipit-SungminnELFishy  
>hehe.. iya, aku juga gak tega bikin dia mati chingu.. bukan ga tega ke kyu, tapi ga tega ke umin.. kalo kyu mah sebodo teuing,<br>eh eh eh!  
>MINNIE IS BELONGS TO MICKY! *nunjukkin cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis hadiah pertunangan dari minnie chagiya*<br>gomawo udah review^^

LittleLiappe  
>kyu emang gila XD *ditabok sparkyu*<br>happy-sad ending xp

SjLovers  
>hoho, dean kan selamat karena dia bisa bunuh iblis itu, lah kyu? XD<br>*ngikik setan*  
>ah, menurut chingu ini endingnya gimana?<p>

kalo menurutku sih ini happy ending buat kyumin, tapi sad ending buat Qmi T.T

WhiteViolin  
>jeongmal? waah senangnya bisa mempengaruhi orang buat cari tau cerita ini.. kekeke<br>gomawo udah review^^

Kanna Ayasaki  
>iya, mati'a umin ga elit #plak<br>makasih udah ripiu yak, saeng XD

Nikwon  
>huapah kau bilang? UMIN itu memang milik author tauk!<br>*ditendang kyu jauh2*  
>makasih udah review^^<p>

Minnie Chagiy4  
>Ya, Kyuhyun memang seme yang baik *ngangguk2 gak ikhlas*<br>makasih udah review..

Munya Love KyuMinbiased  
>gomawo udah ripiu uni.. XD *cipok*<p>

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie  
>micky kelas 12, tinggal nunggu pengumuman kelulusan nih.. *deg2an mode on*<br>doakan yah..  
>ika san sendiri kelas berapa?<br>oh, yang ada Sebastian ama Ciel itu toh? iya, mengerikan :o ternyata ada yg ceritanya sama kek legenda Crossroad Demon juga :o  
>makasih udah review^^<p>

rHeitawoo  
>hehe.. makasih..<br>iya, porsinya wookie emang dikit disini, kan ini crita kyumin^^  
>wah sayang sekali kyu gak jadi mati tuh, banyak yang kecewa gak yah? huahahah<br>*ketawa laknat*

ladyuminhae  
>favorit? ah, jeongmal gomawo.. gak nyangka fic gaje bin abal gini bisa jadi paporit, ehehehe<br>yang ini udah cukup panjang belum?  
>baru nonton ampe season 3,chingu.. T.T chingu udah nonton semua toh? mau.. T.T<p>

Yunnie kyu  
>ini udah apdet^^<br>makasih reviewnya^^

StellaSJ  
>udah apdet nih.<br>yo, perannya siwon disini agak-agak gimana gitu ya, jadi tokoh penengah tapi gak terlalu masuk ke konflik, jadi ga begitu penting, hahay  
>makasih loh udah review^^<p>

Liu Xian Hua  
>mungkin siwon penggemar film Supernatural uga kek saya, jadi tau gitu #plakk<br>*alasan gak masuk akal*  
>makasih udah review^^<p>

Sam Rin Ran  
>harusnya sih, kyu jadi budak iblis selamanya dan gak boleh balik ke dunia fana lagi. istilahnya arwah penasaran. tapi endingnya malah gini T.T<br>*nunjuk" cerita yg gak sesuai plot awal*  
>ahehehe, reader yg baik. kekeke<br>makasih reviewnya^^

**Balasan review chap 3**

Minnie Chagiy4  
>yup, tebakan anda benar! sebagai hadiahnya saya biarin umin jadi milik kita berdua XD *walau rada ga iklas-,-*<p>

Munya Love KyuMinbiased  
>hoho, si eon rajin ripiu euy.. yg ini rada telat update, males ke warnet #plakk<br>gimana endingnya nih? mengecewakan kah?

Futabi-kun

*masang ekspresi maksud loo dg gaya ABG2 jaman sekarang*  
>dasar perpert -,-"<br>makasih udah ripiu futabi-kun chagi~

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie  
>ne, iblisnya kejam, mana bisa nyium2 oppadeul lagi. akh, ga rela..!<br>*lah? emang yg bikin cerita siapa?*  
>iya, kasian Mimi selalu jadi org ketiga T.T<br>makasih udah review loh, rajin nih :D

kim chaeri  
>hoho, bola matany Mimi sayang #plakk<br>*dipelototin Minnie chagi*  
>ini udah update^^<br>makasih udah ripiu, ripiu lagi yah *ngancem* *dijitak*

LittleLiappe  
>*ngecek chap 4*<br>tidak hanya membantu.. tetapi.. hiks.. *jadi sedih" sendiri sama ending yang dibuat* *author babo*  
>makasih udah review..<p>

Pipit-SungminiELFishy  
>senang ada yg tanya ini^^<br>jadi gini, semua teori itu kan masih pendapatnya siwon, jadi belum tentu bener ato gak. tapi nyatanya, di chap 4 saat udah 3 taun kemudian, sungmin masih bisa hidup dengan normal, itu berarti jiwanya dia masih ada, dan teorinya siwon gak kebukti^^  
>bingung gak? coz author jg bingung.. #plakk<br>makasih udah ripiu, chingu^^

Kanna Ayasaki  
>hoho, liat penjelasan di komen di atas ini XD<br>kyu disini gak keliatan evil dan jeniusnya yak XD  
>makasih udah ripiu..<p>

kyuminshipper  
>hoho makasih udah review.. review lagi yah..<p>

WhiteViolin  
>bagaimana ending'a? sesuai tebakan Vio chingu kah?<br>mudah"an gak terlalu mengecewakan yah.. gomawo udah review^^

ELF  
>ini udah update^^<p>

ladyuminhae  
>wuaah.. penggemar setia? berasa arteess bok.. #plakk<br>*dasar author kege-eran*  
>makasih udah review^^<p>

maknaelovers  
>mian updatenya lama.. T.T<br>ini termasuk sad ending kan?  
>makasih udah review..<p>

Liu Xian Hua  
>mwahaha, bener-bener.<br>aigoo~ jangan dipanggil sunbae.. panggil aja micky :D  
>makasih udah review^^<p>

geby seta  
>ini baru the end'a, chingu^^<p>

cho gaeon  
>gomawo.. iya, saya juga sedih liat mimi jadi orang ketiga mulu, chingu.. T.T<br>*padahal saya yg buat sendiri* #plak  
>makasih udah review^^<p>

Shiori and Shiroi  
>iya, udah perannya dikit, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, mati lagi! hueee T.T<br>jahat banget yg bkin cerita'a.. T.T *lah? pan elu sendiri?*  
>*digatak rame2*<br>mian lama updatenya.  
>makasih udah ripiu yah^^<p>

A/N: Huapaan niih?

Endingnya jadi aneh gini T.T  
>Ah, sudahlah. Yang mau komen, ngeflame, dll silahkan klik tombol review di bawah^^ Untuk silent readers yang baik-baik, untuk sekali ini saja, review yah? *puppy eyes no jutsu*<p>

Akhir kata, tak ada gading yang tak retak *lah? malah kaya pidato -,-*

REVIEW IS LOVE,  
>SO GIMME YOUR REVIEW MEANS GIMME YOUR LOVE^^<p> 


End file.
